A Rose In The Silent Night
by FadedWarden
Summary: This is a story that will pan out based on the responses received. If possible, I would like to write this story with the aid of you, the audience. The basic premise of this story is that Ruby Rose, a loner living separated from most people, decides to attend beacon Academy due to the wishes of the illustrious Professor Ozpin. Unknown adventures and mysteries await!


Alrighty, nice to meet you all. Im FadedWarden, you can just call me Warden. This is my first attempt at story writing when it comes to fanfiction. It isn't gonna be a golden apple or anything right off, but I hope you all will support me as I start learning how to do this. Not entirely sure where I wanna take this story just yet, but this is more or less the introduction. "This is a RWBY AU where I will be panning out a custom story using as much of the lore and character information that I can."

It Won't be following canon entirely, but I will be using some of it so that it's easier to keep a timeline going.

Hope you all enjoy, please give any tips or feel free to criticize my nooby writing style. Thank you!

[20:00 Forests Outside of Vale]

A cold night chill blew through the window as a red cloaked figure sat lazily on a tall pine tree.

The figure looks up to the night sky, silver eyes reflecting the image of the shattered moon floating above.  
A faint howl enchoes into the night from an unknown direction as the silver-eyed girl turns to look into the open window.

From where she is sat, she can make out a slightly disturbed bed in a warm and welcoming looking room.  
The house is secluded in the center of a grassy field bordered by trees.  
The 2-story house felt almost lonely as the boards of the porch creaked in the wind.

Memories flash through the girl's mind, of a man with shaggy blonde hair, and a younger girl with wild golden locks.

Sighing, the figure turns back away and hops down from the branch of the pine tree, landing gracefully on the ground below.

"Time to get to work I guess.", she mumbles as she walks down a small dirt path towards the lights of a distant city.

[11:45 Schnee Manor, Atlas; The next day]

"Miss Schnee, do you really believe that this is the best course of action? This could end very badly for you you know."

An older stately-looking man wearing what could only be described as butler's attire questioned as he walked beside her.

"I'm quite positive that this is the road I want to travel when it comes to my future Klein, I haven't spent years training to just stay here."  
The shorter white haired girl said with a confident tone as she walked briskly down the giant halls of her home.

"Besides, Father said that as long as I don't back out of it I can pursue whatever career I choose, and you know you can just call me Weiss Klein."

He smiles warmly and continues on following the girl as she enters the main hall of the house.

"Well Weiss...though I wish you would have chosen a safer career, I am happy you have decided what you want to do." He said with a sneeze, his eyes turning almost red.

"And give those monsters a good wallop from me will you dear?" Klein said with a confident and mischevious smile.

Smiling and hugging him, Weiss said her goodbyes as she walked out of the door to a waiting limousine.

Sneezing again, Klein's eyes turn a bright blue as he sighs.

"Ahh. the wonders of youth...Be safe my little dumpling.", He says sneezing one last time and shaking his head as hius eyes turn back to a cool amber.

After a short 15 minute drive to the Schnee family private airport, Weiss stretches slightly, stepping out into the afternoon sun.

Blinking slightly, Weiss looks at the beautiful luxury airship as a handful of men begin to load her luggage into it.

"It's good to see that you made it here on time.", a voice calmly rang out from behind her.

"Father? What are you doing here?", Weiss asked turning around as a man walked up to her dressed in an all white suit.

"Im here to see you off of course, this will be the last time I see you for quite some time after all.", he said putting his hand on Weiss's shoulder.

Smiling slightly, Weiss looked up at her dad and nodded.

"Thank you father, I hope things go well while i'm away.", Weiss said as he smiled back.

:No need to thank me, just be sure to follow in your sister's footsteps and become a noteworthy Huntress. Your work will speak for itself in time.", He said as she walked off.

"Good luck Weiss, may you surpass my every expectation and more.", her father said watching her walk to and enter the airship as it took off.

[12:53 Skies Above Vale, Schnee Private Airship]

Weiss sat in her seat, thinking of the many things to come as she turned on the television screen infront of her.

Not long after, her thoughts were drowned out by the sounds of the Vale News Network.

"-attacks last night, the fifth in a series of crimes halted by the work of an unknown individual."  
"According to local eye-witness accounts that we have gathered a small clue as to who is behind the sudden string of vigilante actions has arisen."

Weiss pays slight attention to the television, her previous train of thought returning to her.

'I wonder who i'll meet there? Hunters and Huntresses of all calibers, and students from every kingdom...'

"-I was seconds away from being robbed and shot in my store when a small figure in a red hood appeared, she was using a scythe the size of a fully grown man, but she swung it around like it was made of paper!", an old man said, clearly the owner of a dust shop as the name "From Dust Til Dawn" was in the background.

"Interestingly enough, the culprit of the most recent crime was one Roman Torchwick, a notorious dust thief who has eluded authorities for some time now."  
"Whoever this mysterious red figure is, they are certainly in for a hard time if they plan to stop a criminal like him.", the anchor finishes

Weiss sighs and turns off the television, looking out the window as the airship begins to come to a halt.

*Alright! So, there's the kick-starter. I will be writing more and posting in the next few days hopefully, but nothing too concrete yet until I see how this first post works out.

Feel free to PM me with any questions, concerns, etc. *


End file.
